Map:Mo
The Mo Scenario is a single-player map available on standard, advanced and expert difficulties. __TOC__ Goals *The Search for Twinaxe **Aid Mo in his search for his friend Walkthrough Deck Recommendations *Nature deck with a splash of Shadow can be very effective. *BRGB Balanced Deck Advanced Phase One You encounter Mo, and need to walk him eastward from the southwest corner of the map. Use five groups of Windweavers (or archers) and two Shamans (or support/medium units). Small groups of flying enemy units will spawn in at set points. Have Mo tank the brunt of the attacks with archers and support to assist with damage. Once the southeast corner of the map is reached, three monuments are available. If using a green deck, this is a good time to build Wheel of Gifts as this corner of the map will be in no danger of enemy attack. Phase Two Next, move north from the southeast corner. A constant stream of flying enemy units called Banzai birds will slowly fly south. If a bird comes into proximity of a unit, it will detonate, dealing considerable damage. One tactic is a tower creep using a series of Primal Defenders set to Skywatch. As the army progresses north, it is best to destroy old towers to add their cost to the void power pool. Alternatively, use Anti-Air cards or Air Superiority Cards that can quickly take them out from long range. Use the stand ground command to keep units from advancing on their own. The Magma Hurler is a good choice for this if you have at least one Fire orb at this point. Once the treasure chest about halfway up the right side is reached, keep your units just in front of the small hill that previously housed an enemy tower. A Bandit Hun to the north will easily kill any ground units but Mo. Keep two towers (or stand ground anti-air units) just out of range of this gun to sweep the bomber birds. Prepare Windweavers and four Shamans (Archers and Support) by standing ground outside of cannon range, and then take Mo north to destroy the Bandit Cannon. Next use Mo to pull (lure) the Bandit Leader back to your waiting army to ambush and assist with damage. If necessary, use Mo's self-healing ability once he is near the rest of his allies. Once the Bandit Lord is defeated, the bomber birds will stop appearing. Before breaking the final wall, summon air units like Swamp Drakes. Flying units will be very important from this point on. Phase Three After destroying the final wall in the northeast corner of the map, you are faced with a large amount of enemy units, well defended bases, and caves that rapidly spawn swarms of enemies. You need to reduce the bandits morale from 100 to 0, which is accomplished by killing their units, though it doesn't appear that killing the groups that spawn from the caves contributes any significant amount of morale reduction. It is recommended to establish a parking space for Mo after you clear the first bandit camp to the west. Mo can almost do this by himself if you use his charge effectively to knock out the bandit cannons. After Mo clears this camp, you can park him just out of range of the central bandit camps first tower with a Healing Garden behind him. With four or more each of Shamans and Ashbone Pyros parked with him, Mo will be able to defend against the roving bands of enemy units that spawn from the caves. Also note that squads of flying units will appear a few times, so be sure to have some anti-air. :WARNING! Be sure to watch out for aggro from the uber-tank, Bandit Commander. This is a hugely buffed version of the Construct. His life is increased by about ten times, and his cannon attack will take out Mo quickly. He summons anti-air archers (Bandit Commandos) when attacked from air, so he cannot be easily eliminated with only an Anti-Air squadron. Using your air units (Swamp Drakes), you need to knock out the enemy camps and named bandit creatures. There is no timer except waves of enemies will continually spawn. One tactic is to use a sizable group of drakes (8-10) to hit a tower and run back to a Healing Garden before any drakes die. You will need to carefully monitor your drakes, who will may also be needed to help defend Mo's Parking Space against difficult or large groups of enemy units. If you happen to have Altar of Chaos, these cards are good ways to downsize the enemy bases and possibly even eliminate the Bandit Commander. Also, Soulshatter is very effective. The fourth monument is to the southeast of this phase's area. If you can manage to acquire it, opening up four-orb creatures like Giant Wyrm will make completing this phase much easier, and you have a better chance at eliminating the Bandit Commander to instantly demoralize the enemy. Using hit-and-run tactics, it is possible to slowly but surely reduce the bandits morale to zero. At this point, the remaining bandit units abandon their camps and flee to the North West. This frees you up to destroy any remaining fortifications they leave behind and grab the fourth and final monument, if you have not already done so. Phase Four In the northwest corner of the map, the last of the bandit units are making a final stand. They have five Battleships, two Bandit Cannons (ground artillery) and a few pesky Bonzai Birds. Heavy flying units like Giant Wyrms are ideal for this if you can support them with percent-based healing spells like Regrowth and Ray of Light. Surge of Light is also useful, but since it heals for a set amount, it is less effective for creature with a lot of life points to recover. If playing Nature, take the four Shamans who have been standing behind Mo this entire encounter up to what used to be the central bandit camp before they all fled. Another Healing Garden and some towers are useful to deal with any ground units that might stream out from the bandit's Last Stand. Using the same hit-and-run tactics employed against the bandit towers, take the air units in and focus fire on one Battleship at a time. The Battleships won't move much, so stay out of the center of the area to minimize the number the threat to your fliers. Otherwise, tier 4 tanking units are necessary for this stage of the encounter as the Battleships will quickly eliminate smaller units before they are even able to attack. As for Mo, certainly the safest thing to do is to keep Mo away from this fight, as he isn't needed and there is the risk of his death that instantly ends the scenario. If you can micromanage him, again, keep him out of the center, and use his healing ability. Also, it may be best to wait until at least one or two of the Battleships are destroyed before bringing him in to help with cleanup. WARNING! After the bandits retreat you should destroy the battleships very quickly. If you wait too long the Command walker will return and sit in front of the battleships. This can make the final part nearly impossible. But if you can wipe out the battleships before it arrives you will be fine. If the walker has returned and you havnt killed all the battleships yet. Dont fret! The walker alone is not impossible to defeat, simply remove all remaining battleships, Artillery, And healing structures. Once the walker is alone overwhelm it with lots of XL counters! DO NOT Bring in mo if the walker is fully healed or at half health. You should only bring him in when the walker is at very little health where mo can finish it off. NOTICE: '''If you dont have any XL counters in your deck you might not be able to complete the map with it. The walker can kill mo in approximatly 5 shots so dont let it fire upon mo unless you want to lose! Conclusion Easier said than done, this map is easier with a well-thought out deck and experience with the map. Once you know what you're up against in each phase, completing this map becomes much easier to plan for and complete. Remember to use '''Stand Ground to keep your units out of trouble in phase 2, and to save yourself from frustration, be cautious with Mo, especially as you progress further along on the map. Expert Phase One Stage 1 with nature deck. Use mo as in advanced to progress across south of map but leave a mark of the keeper and primal defender below each bird spawn cave and also to the right of orb 1 and at the eastern end of the track. Create wheel of gifts now if you have it "juvenesence" from upgraded card best. Use 3 or 4 swamp drake to take out cannon on1st island up eastern path and to lure soulhunter south to meet Mo. make sure you get the drakes well below Mo for the fight or you may lose them! Use the drakes to give air cover to mo while he takes out bandit windhunter and sky defender anti air tower to left, then units and wizard tower to right.. Build power well then head back south for recharge at orb 3. Send the swamp drakes to protect orb 1. Create 4 good anti air units (Razorleaves or Magma Hurlers) and escort Mo back to where Bandit shanty crosses path. Take this out and a bandit turtugun will come south. Mo can deal with this while escort keeps the banzai birds off. Collect gold and take out bandit launcher with Mo. Move escort up to a point just about level with gold chest and well out of range of bandit gun emplacement and hold them there. Get Mo back to full strength! Take Mo up the path right on the eastern edge and take out wizard tower, quickly come back south to a point just above where escort is. Making sure you are out of artillery range! Bandit lord should follow and Mo can take him with help from escort. May need a heal spell if you have not got juvenessence gift active. Hit and run attacks to clear remainder of path to last wall. Phase Two Well when you reach the last wall, you must use MO to destroy the enemy camp to the left, use the Stampede to destroy the Artillery Gun and Rush the camp. Them of that get back mo in to the wall and leave him restore healt. Now the next step is easy. just spawn Treefiends or Thornbark at least 6 and if you have Silvan Gate (this can heal unit too quickly when is conected) You must put next to the wall putting the Silvan gate on center and the Treefiends or Thornbark on front in line, you must put mark of the keeper next to your units to protect them on air atacks. I used to Twilight Bombard on right of my units, to kill the bandit sniper spawned. Now the tediust part, cause you must wait until the panic of bandit reach the 100% and keep spawing Treefiends or Thornbark you dont need another units to win. Next to that, all that you have to do is complete your 4 orb destroying the enemy camps left and using your own strategy, i use with mine 12 Treefiends, they are unestopable. Next, you have to atack the final task only with Air units, I use just Giatn Wyrm and Swamp Drake. Ok sorry for my english but my language is Spanish. I beg i can help you on this stronger mision Rewards For completing this scenario, players are granted some PvE Experience Points, Gold, and four Upgrade Cards. }} Scenario Progression Completing this scenario unlocks the following scenarios: